


hey little firecracker, baby, tell me where you've been

by gravinnen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravinnen/pseuds/gravinnen
Summary: Isak's been so focused on Even's birthday, he's kind of forgotten Valentine's Day is a thing that exists.





	

It’s the fourth of February when Isak realizes it.  
  
A lazy Saturday morning turned into a lazier afternoon turned in the laziest evening, Even has now tricked him into watching something called _The Sound of Music_ with him. A film in which Isak knows, people sing, and possibly also dance, and so he’s not entirely sure how Even convinced him but he guesses it has less to do with Even’s obvious lie about it being a war movie, and more with the way Even looks in his oversized grey college sweater with the big E on it that Isak had gotten him in the sale a couple of weeks ago, and the memory of how it feels when Even absentmindedly kisses the top of his head and brushes the hair out of his eyes every time a sad scene comes on. Isak’s fairly sure Even never even realizes he does it. He’s also fairly sure _The Sound of Music_ is pretty sad.  
  
And so, like always, he lets himself get talked into it. Even had only needed a minute, really, a sweet word here, a kiss strategically placed on his neck, then, a pleading smile and, like, Isak’s so gone for him he’s mostly just glad Even’s only asking him to watch lame movies with him, because he’s pretty sure he’d at least seriously consider robbing a bank if Even would so much as suggest it.  
  
When Isak falls down on the couch in the living room after taking a shower, he’s still decidedly not stressed about stuff, except for maybe the essay he had handed in earlier that had not been even close to his best work, so he gets comfortable, pushing his feet underneath Even’s butt while Even tries to get Netflix to turn on. This always takes at least twenty minutes as their communal television seems intent on not showing its owners anything but a black screen and the occasional rerun of Dr. Phil, which Even, and, for some reason _Noora_ , really enjoy. Isak starts up a new game of Candy Crush in anticipation of this waiting game.  
  
“You’re going to love this, Isak.”  
  
“Hmm.” Isak hums, because he highly doubts that but for Even he’s willing to try anyway.  
  
He’s just pondering what his next move should be to complete his level, and also, a little bit on how much better it is to watch movies with someone else, instead of all by yourself, alone on your bed, when a door slams and a loud, “Hello!” echoes from the hallway back to the living room.  
  
It’s Eskild who walks into the room, because of course it is. He’s got one arm still stuck in his coat and his hair is wet from the rain. “Oooh, what are we watching?” He asks excitedly.  
  
“Hey Eskild, how was work? And uhm, nothing so far.” Even says, punching a button of the remote control with more force than Isak thinks is strictly necessary. “But hopefully _The Sound of Music_ later.” He slaps it against his thigh a couple of times but the television remains off. “This fucking thing.”  
  
“Oh, that’s perfect. Christopher Plummer singing is literally exactly what I need to right now.” Eskild says. “Let me hang up my coat and get us some drinks and I’ll be there in a minute.”  
  
“I mean…” Isak says, barely even looking up from his phone. “Nobody, like… asked… you.”  
  
Eskild smiles sweetly at him, gives him the finger and then skips out of the room, which Isak thinks is a perfect example of why he doesn’t necessarily want him there.  
  
“You’re a star, Eskild.” Even yells after him, ever the politest guy in the universe, then turns to Isak, scratches his stomach like he would a cat with one hand and lifts the remote control up in the air with the other to try and get the television to turn on from a different angle. “Be nice.”  
  
“I want to be nice.” Isak says, rolling his eyes but still not looking up from his game. He’s on a winning streak now and he needs this candy crushed. “But like, to you. In private. Where nobody can see. And without clothes, maybe.”  
  
Even grins brightly at him, wiggles his eyebrows, then lifts his other arm, too, like he’s just scored the goal of the century when music that Isak assumes belongs to the movie starts playing. It’s very loud, very happy and he’s ever so slightly starting to regret this.  
  
“Eskild!” Even calls out.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes. I’m here. I’m ready.” Eskild says, walking into the room now wearing a cosy black hoodie and handing Even his drink before curling up on the big chair in the corner of the room. “Sing to me, Christopher.”  
  
“Uhm.” Isak says, taking his eyes off of his phone now and pointedly looking at both Even’s and Eskild’s filled glasses. Even’s drink even has a yellow straw in it. “Yeah, thanks for that drink, Eskild. I feel super refreshed.”  
  
“Oh, you didn’t hear? Grumpy teenagers who don’t want to include their roommate in fun activities don’t get drinks ever so lovingly poured by said roommate.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Eskild lifts his glass in the air. “Cheers.” He says.  
  
Even slaps the remote control against his leg one more time, then leans wordlessly to the side a little so Isak can take sip from his drink, while also trying to find the right subtitles, and Isak purposefully does not look at Eskild but he can physically feel him rolling his eyes all the way from across the room.  
  
“Thanks, babe.” Isak says sarcastically.  
  
“You are absolutely welcome, sweet boy.” Even answers earnestly.  
  
Eskild calls out a loud “ha!” and Isak leans forward so he can make a rude gesture at him behind Even’s back. Eskild responds by blowing a kiss at him, which Isak catches, and then throws away over his shoulder, dusting off his hands.  
  
“Like, are you even ready for this masterpiece, Isak?”  
  
“No.” He says, but still dutifully puts his phone away.  
  
“Right. Okay.” Even sighs, his cheeks bright red from what Isak knows is excitement, the way he gets when he’s passionate about showing Isak something he really enjoys. “And that’s fine, obviously, but I’m completely serious when I say this movie means a lot to me, and that, like knowing Julie Andrews exists has gotten me through some tough times so if you’re going to be really mean about, like, remember that it would break my heart.”  
  
Isak makes a motion as if he’s locking up his mouth and throwing away the key in the general direction of Eskild’s air kiss from earlier and Even pets his knee before pressing play.  
  
And like, Isak tries. He really does. He really, _really_ does. He pays attention for what must be a full forty minutes. Thirty, maybe. At least twenty. Thing is though, that the people on the screen really do keep randomly bursting out into songs, and dancing, too, and there’s like, _nuns_ , for some reason, and Isak’s really happy that this is something Even likes and the way his eyes shine so brightly when someone hits a particularly high note does make Isak feel a little weak at the knees but this movie is just really, really not something he’s into himself.  
  
So during a particular intense moment that includes at least seventeen small Austrian children yodeling at the same time and has Eskild and Even enthusiastically yelling at each other about camera angles, choreographies and costumes, he takes out his phone again and starts up a new game.  
  
And that’s when it happens. At first, Isak doesn’t even register it, so focused on a particularly challenging level and tuning out whatever these people insist on singing about now, but then Even’s words echo back to him.  
  
“I never get sick of this. I’ve watched this movie four Valentine’s Days in a row and I still love every second of it.”  
  
Valentine’s Day.  
  
Isak manages to hold in the panicked squeak desperately trying to escape from his mouth but it’s a close call. _Valentine’s Day_. It’s hard to wrap his head around just how completely he forgot about this. So focused on Even’s birthday and trying to think of ways to make that the greatest day in the universe ever, there’d not been a single cell in his body that had been even slightly aware Valentine’s Day was only two days later.  
  
Isak stares at his phone, tells himself to calm down, that things are going to be okay, that Even will absolutely still love him if he doesn’t do anything for Valentine’s Day, then accidentally thinks of the thousand amazing surprises Even has undoubtedly already come up with and ready to go and has to start all over again.  
  
“You okay?” Even asks him suddenly.  
  
Isak looks up at him, smiles what he hopes is natural and casual grin but what probably looks more like the opposite of those things.  
  
“Sure.” He says. “Why?”  
  
“You just went all rigid all of a sudden.”  
  
“It’s all this singing.” Isak tries. “And the dancing. And like, the Nazis.”  
  
Even knits his eyebrows together but seems satisfied enough with this explanation. “ _The Sound of Music_ does tend to have that effect on people.”  
  
Isak nods, has never felt happier to hear Eskild starting to emotionally sing along with a song about someone being seventeen, then leans his head back to stare at the ceiling and think about how to fix this.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Thing is, Isak had had it all figured out. He’d found the perfect birthday gift online, and then he’d ordered the perfect birthday gift and then he’d wrapped up the perfect birthday gift in holographic wrapping paper that he was so sure Even would love and he’d felt so smug about it too, because here he’d been, still more than a full week away from having a twenty year old boyfriend and nothing left to do.  
  
But this was, of course, before he’d realized Valentine’s Day was a thing that was happening only two days after what was going to be the best birthday ever and Isak’s not panicking, not completely anyway, but he is starting to feel slightly worried.  
  
“So, it’s almost Valentine’s Day.” He tells Jonas on Wednesday and it’s hard to realize, still, that it is him actually saying those words out loud, both because Isak’s still kind of surprised he’s now in a position in his life to legitimately worry about stuff like boyfriends and Valentine’s Day and because it makes him feel slightly nauseous to be the type of person that thinks about the fourteenth of February as anything but just another day to get through.  
  
“Valentine’s Day.” Jonas says, rolling his eyes and zipping up his coat. “Or as I like to call it, a great day for capitalism, the worst day for humanity.”  
  
“Sure.” Isak is quick to answer, feeling less like discussing capitalism and more like discussing teddy bears holding hearts and expensive cologne. “And like, Even turns twenty two days before.”  
  
“Sucks.”  
  
“Right?” Isak nods, zipping up his coat, suddenly getting an idea. “So, what do you think I should do? Do you think I can get away with like, not doing anything? Because of —” He swallows, barely believing he’s going to sink this low as they start walking towards the schoolyard. “ — capitalism.”  
  
“Oh no, dude, you definitely have to do something. Capitalism sucks, obviously, but not doing anything for your boyfriend for Valentine’s Day sucks even more. You can only get away with that after like, at least three years together. Maybe even five.”  
  
“ _Five years?_ ”  
  
“Actually, now that I think of it, I’m pretty sure my mom and dad had a fight last year because my dad wanted to surprise my mom for Valentine’s day but then my mom had forgotten it was Valentine’s Day at all and so she’d made plans with her friends and it turned into like, this whole thing so you might actually have to deal with birthdays and Valentine’s Days happening in the same week for the rest of your life.”  
  
Jonas gives him a huge grin when he says that last part and Isak catches it easily, stores the warm and hopeful spark right next to his heart.  
  
“It took me fucking _weeks_ to come up with a present for his birthday, though. And like, it’s a hoodie. I don’t even know where to begin for Valentine’s Day. Another hoodie? That would be sad right? Do you think I can get away with getting him another hoodie? I’ve already given him six hoodies.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe cool it a little with the hoodies.”  
  
Isak’s just about to make a fun joke about the words cool and hoodies when he feels someone slap his butt. For a split second, he thinks it might be Even and he’s ready to freak out but then Magnus appears next to him, all big smiles and fluttering hands and yeah, that’s okay then, he supposes.  
  
“Did I just hear Isak Valtersen utter the words Valentine’s and day?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes.” Magnus says. “I did.”  
  
Isak rolls his eyes.  
  
“Tell me all the plans.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Tell me all the plans!”  
  
“There are none, Magnus. That’s the problem.”  
  
“Are you for real?” Magnus seems genuinely surprised by this, which Isak decides to take as a compliment. “You’re telling me you have a brand new boyfriend and zero Valentine’s Day plans?”  
  
“Well, fucking excuse me, Magnus, but his birthday is like, fucking two days before so I was a little preoccupied trying to come up with something for that.” Isak turns to look at Jonas, tries to signal for him to back up him up a little but he’s too busy waving Mahdi over. “I just, like, forgot it was even happening.” He mutters pathetically.  
  
“Hello boys. I’m very tired.” Mahdi says, giving them all high fives. “What’s up with you guys?”  
  
“Just trying to help Isak with coming up with an idea of what to do for his boy for Valentine’s day. Why are you tired?”  
  
“Stayed up playing sims all night. I have like, seventeen babies now.” Another high five from Magnus. “Isak, you haven’t thought of something to do for Valentine’s Day already? It’s in less than a week.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s like, really helpful feedback, Mahdi. Definitely didn’t think of that before.” Isak rolls his eyes. “What’s it with you guys suddenly being all about Valentine’s Day, anyway? When did that even happen?”  
  
“I’ve always been into Valentine’s Day.” Magnus says.  
  
“Right.”  
  
“What?” Magnus clutches a hand to his heart and looks wistfully at Vilde, who is talking to Eva and very pointedly not looking at him. “I’ve got a lot of love to give. A lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot.”  
  
“Ah, Magnus.” Jonas says, wrapping his arms around him and looking him dreamily in the eye. “You and me can have a romantic night, just the two of us? Go for dinner together? Watch a movie? We can channel your favorite couple and give each other a thousand eskimo kisses and press our foreheads together a lot.”  
  
Isak grins, gives him the finger, then tells him, “Okay, but here’s an idea. Maybe like, stop judging me and help me?”  
  
“Dinner and a movie sounds fine, though.” Mahdi says. “It’s a classic anyway, and isn’t Even super into movies? Why not just do that?”  
  
“Because I’m taking him for dinner and movie on his fucking birthday which is fucking two days before that!” Isak says, slightly hysterical. “And it’s costing me a fortune so I have literally zero money left. Zero.”  
  
“All right, all right.” Mahdi takes a big step back. “Don’t fucking attack me again.”  
  
“Yeah, calm the hell down, dude.” Magnus steps away from Jonas, then grins at Isak. “Okay, so first I was thinking, why not just go bowling, like that’s always a fun, sexy activity, right? But I have a different idea now, actually. I’m thinking you should sing to him. Something really romantic. Naked. And then walk up to him and just be like, I don’t have much to give but here’s my —”  
  
“Don’t fucking say it, Magnus.”  
  
“ — heart, you weirdo.”  
  
Isak breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
“And like, dick, of course. That too.”  
  
He walks away then.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Magnus keeps texting him over the next couple of days, more variations on the bowling theme, several pictures of penises with bows on them and it’s a sad state of events but his suggestion to do naked karaoke is actually the best Isak’s got right now. He asks Noora for advice over soup and mashed potato but she tells him she doesn’t believe in Valentine’s Day, and then he asks Eskild, who takes one look at him, shrugs and says, “Just give him like, a super great blowjob and be done with it” and hearing the word blowjob said out loud is such a shock to the system, he’s turned off from asking anyone for advice for at least seven months.  
  
And it’s not that Isak doesn’t want to buy Even things. As a matter of fact, there’s probably no one in the world Isak would rather buy stuff for than Even. He’s got these insane fantasies about like, spontaneously taking Even to Paris, or renting out a cinema for just the two of them, stuff like that. But that’s kind of the problem. When it comes to someone like Even, the brightest spark in the universe, it’s difficult to look at something that’s not a spontaneous trip to the city of lights and think, yeah, this will do.  
  
In the end, Isak settles for a pen shaped like a pink flamingo that he gets from a nice store in the middle of town with a nice girl behind the till who pretends graciously to not be confused about him buying such a thing. The flamingo even has a fluffy part, and before wrapping it up in that same holographic wrapping paper he’s wrapped Even’s birthday gift in, he texts a picture of it to the group chat, which is a nice change of pace from the screenshots of the sims children Mahdi keeps sending them. The photo gets seven differently colored thumbs up back from Jonas and three question marks from Mahdi. Magnus texts him privately. A ping, and then an icy, _yeah, that’s way better than naked karaoke_. And it’s not, Isak supposes, and it’s not a trip to Paris either, but at least it’s something.  
  
Even’s birthday goes by surprisingly smoothly. He immediately puts on the hoodie Isak had gotten him, tells him he’ll never take it off ever, and the movie isn’t the best but dinner is. They eat fries, hold hands under the table and when he’s sure nobody’s looking, Isak gives Even the quickest of pecks on his cheek. Even pretends to faint, then tells him about five times that Isak must really be the greatest boyfriend in this universe and all of the other universes ever and like, it makes Isak blush and feel so great, the way Even pushes him close when he says it, pressing their bodies together and whispering it in his ear hard to handle, but then he remembers the flamingo pen and he keeps wanting to answer with, “I’m not. I’m really, really not. I’ve bought you an actual pen for Valentine’s Day. It’s in the shape of a flamingo.”  
  
He spends the thirteenth of February thinking he should be doing something about that pen but not actually doing anything, stuck in this weird state where on one hand, he’s totally freaking out but then on the other hand he’s completely past caring. Even texts him ten heart emojis just as Isak’s getting ready for bed, his gift all wrapped up on his yellow nightstand and yeah, okay, he’s leaning slightly more towards freaking out now.  
  
Isak’s about to send eleven hearts back when another message from Even appears on his screen. _Are you excited for tomorrow?? Guess how many presents I have for you._  
  
Isak sighs, leans his head back to stare at the ceiling for a little while, deletes the eleven hearts, then types, _??????????????????????  
  
_ A ping. _Guess!!!!!!!_  
  
_If it’s more than four I’m sick tomorrow._ And like, it’s a joke, but it’s also really, really not.  
  
Isak gets into bed then, puts his phone on the pillow next to him and he’s almost asleep when he hears the message sound yet again. _Okay, feel better then._ Then, another ping. _My Valentine <3333_  
  
He pushes the flamingo pen off of his nightstand and covers his face in blankets.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Isak spends the biggest part of the fourteenth of February wandering around in a daze, butterflies in his stomach both from being called my Valentine by the most gorgeous boy in the world, and from having pretty much nothing to show for it. He half-heartedly attempts writing a poem during the second hour, stares at the blank piece of paper for a good thirty minutes, then throws it away and just decides to be honest with Even later this afternoon. _The pressure was too much so here’s a flamingo pen._ He’ll forgive him.  
  
Probably.  
  
“Oh, you actually did buy him that flamingo pen?” Mahdi asks Isak, just before he’s off to meet Even on the schoolyard so they can walk back to Isak’s place together. “I thought it was a joke, maybe.”  
  
“Your sims children are a joke.”  
  
Mahdi rolls his eyes, but doesn’t dignify that remark with an answer because he, and everyone else on the planet, is a better person than Isak is.  
  
“Hey.” He says instead, bumping his fist against Isak’s shoulder. “Like, you know Even’s not going to care about this, right?”  
  
Isak turns to look at him, then zips up his bag and Mahdi smiles a confident smile at him as they start walking towards the exit.  
  
“Even’s both like, super into you and also way more chill than you could ever dream of being. Just make out with him a little, tell him the stars shine for him. You can even serenade him with Bieber’s masterpiece Catching Feelings if you really want to make a statement. You’ll be fine.” Mahdi salutes him then starts walking away while still looking at Isak. “And enjoy! You’re literally the only one out of the four of us with someone to spend this tragic day with so like, stop fucking scowling all the time.”  
  
“Yeah, stop fucking scowling all the time.” Even’s voice sounds from behind him all of a sudden. “I’m kidding, you look gorgeous, of course. What else is new.”  
  
And like, Isak is beginning to wonder if there will be a point in his life when Even ever so casually saying stuff like that doesn’t make him feel like screaming a little. Probably not.  
  
He turns to look at Even, who looks so cute wearing Isak’s birthday present, his coat hanging open so he can show it off, the tip of his nose red and his eyes the brightest of blue, and Isak really, really, really wants to kiss him. The fact that they’re in the schoolyard holds him back though and so instead he settles on scrunching up his nose and shrugging. Even scrunches up his nose too, nods, and tells him, “I know, don’t worry about it” and Isak likes him so much, it actually physically aches.  
  
They walk back home to Isak’s place, slowly, leisurely, talking about their day, some fantasy novel Isak’s been reading lately and the cooking course Even’s thinking about taking. Even’s learned a new yoga pose yesterday, too, that he’s really excited about and he does demonstration of it on a street corner with admirable dedication. Just before they step into the apartment Isak reaches out to grab Even’s hand, squeezes and it’s only a matter of seconds but it’s something, anyway, it’s something.  
  
“I have like, thirty candles in this backpack.” Even tells him when they get to Isak’s room. He shrugs off his coat, drops the backpack on the floor and steps forward so he can put his hands on Isak’s cheeks and kiss him.  
  
“Do you, uhm, do you really?” Isak asks him, trying to look past Even and to stare nervously at the backpack as Even kisses his forehead, his nose and then, finally, presses their lips together.  
  
“No.” Even says, pulling back. “Do you think there was any room left after I’d stuffed all those balloons in?”  
  
“Balloons?” Isak’s starting to sound slightly hysterical now.  
  
“Kidding. It’s all just presents. Just presents. Filled to the brim with presents.”  
  
“Even.” Isak says.  
  
“Isak.” Even says.  
  
“ _Even_.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Isak sits down on the bed, reaches behind him to grab his pathetic gift from the nightstand and hands it to Even. “Let’s just get this over with.” He mutters pathetically.  
  
“Are you kidding me? It’s Valentine’s Day. We’re going to take our sweet time, baby.”  
  
“No, we’re not, just fucking like — open it.” Isak sounds profoundly upset about this prospect and that’s because he is.  
  
Even goes to sit next to him then, takes the present out of his hands but doesn’t open it, just kind of holds it there, looking slightly confused. “Why are you so sad about this?”  
  
“Sad? I’m not sad.”  
  
“Okay.” Even shrugs. “It’s just that days like these are supposed to be fun, and like, they _can_ be? They can be really, really fun. And I’m trying to make them fun for you, but every time I talk to you about it, you shut down. Like, right at this moment you’re looking at me as if there’s literally nothing worse in the world than having a super amazing boyfriend with six presents in his backpack ready for you to open.”  
  
“ _Six?_ ” Isak grunts. “That’s like, literally the problem. How am I supposed to ever live up to that?”  
  
“Live up to what?”  
  
“Like, fucking — well, everything. Finding this one present took me days. And it sucks. A lot. Coming up with what to do for your birthday took actual literal weeks. I searched the internet for hours to find you the perfect hoodie. And it’s just — everything seems to come to you so easily and I’m here, like, fucking buying you shit like that.”  
  
“Like this?” Even lifts the present up in the air. “I’m sure this is great.”  
  
“Yeah, well, open it, then. See how you feel after that.”  
  
“I _will_ open it.” Even says determinedly, tearing off the paper, then throwing his head back to laugh loudly. “This is amazing.”  
  
And of course Even seems to be completely earnest but staring at him wiggling the flamingo pen in the air makes Isak feel a certain shade of pathetic that he’s never quite felt before. He drops his head in his hands.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He tells his hands, voice muffled.  
  
“Isak.” Even wraps his arm around Isak’s shoulders.  
  
“I’m sorry!”  
  
“Isak.”  
  
“No, like, I genuinely apologize. It’s just that I thought, you know, you love drawing and so it’s handy to have a pen with you and then I saw this and I thought well, if Even was an animal, he’d definitely be a flamingo and it had — like, it had _fluff_ , which I thought was kind of funny, but then you told me about all those presents you got me and you’re so much better with words than I am anyway, and it’s just that I love you insane amounts and so it’s like, there’s so much pressure because I want to make you happy but you’re like, always going to have more balloons than I do.”  
  
Isak waits for Even to answer, to comfort him somehow, to tell him that he’s still the best boy, but Even’s suddenly gone very quiet next to him, still, almost, his arm heavy around Isak’s shoulders. He looks up to see Even raising his eyebrows, and the beginnings of a smile etched on his face.  
  
“Did you just — did you just tell me you loved me?” Even says, pointing to himself and then clutching a hand to his heart. “On Valentine’s Day?” He falls down on the bed dramatically.  
  
“What.” Isak frowns. “Did I?” But then, he supposes he did. Of course he did.

“Uhm, yes, you fucking did.” Even tells him just in case he wasn’t sure, then sits back up again, pushes his forehead against Isak’s and smiles down at him. “ _Insane amounts_ , even, if I remember correctly.” He kisses him deeply then, and everything around Isak suddenly gets so quiet, the way only Even can make the world feel.  
  
“Well, uhm, I do.” Isak says, chasing Even’s mouth but Even’s too busy smiling to make out with him like Isak wants him to. “But like, surely, you knew that already.”  
  
“Yeah, but now you’ve said it. Out loud. For the first time. On Valentine’s Day.”  
  
Isak tentatively smiles back then. “I did, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yes, yes, you did. I can’t believe you were like, fucking crying over not having the best presents and then you do this! Casually tell me you love me! That’s like, the best Valentine’s Day gift ever.”  
  
“Is it better than the flamingo pen?”  
  
Even leans back, grimaces like he’s remembering a painful memory. “I mean, I wouldn’t say that, exactly, but like, it’s definitely up there.”  
  
“Fuck off.” Isak says and then, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too. Please never ever worry about not getting me the right amount of presents. I don’t care.” Even kisses him. “Because you’re my bae, and I love you. For like, ever.”  
  
Isak smiles, pushes the flamingo pen off of the bed, grabs Even’s face. “I love you for like, ever, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was it! my Valentine's gift for you! hope you enjoyed. I have [a tumblr](https://koninginnen.tumblr.com/) now, too! come say hi if you'd like to!


End file.
